Day of Courage
__TOC__ Explore the Arena of Teutons. Professor's detectors are indicating that this is a place of the most heroic battle of the past. This is a place of military glory! Please, help the ladies assemble two artifacts, Samurai's Pseudoarc and the Steam Engine.Melissa, Martha, Felicia, and Lairiel would like to give these Artifacts as gifts to the men in the Manor. They hope that you will help them organize the holiday celebration and prepare the gifts for the men! Unlock the Defender's Chest. You will find many valuable items in it. The chest contains many Silver and Golden Tarra Cards, Creature Summoning Scrolls, Resources, food for the Dragons from the Valley of Magicians and a powerful Ethereal Catalyst! Defender's Continuum Melissa: Right before the holiday black holes appear in the places where the energies of the space and time continuum intersect. These holes provide very favorable conditions for production of events which might happen, but seem absolutely surreal. *Organize an Expedition into the black hole Continuum and feed the Turtle Snake Yamatori *Explore the Arena of Teutons Melissa: We've been pursuing this goal for a long time. We explored the Portals, traveled in time and space, gained knowledge about ancient civilizations. Now you have an opportunity to crawl into a black hole which the Professor calls the Defender's Continuum. It's the right time to do it. Expedition 'Required' *5 *5 *5 *5 'Dragon' 'Rewards' Items to Get Quests 'Idea from the Past' Ulrich Achenbach: Andrew and I have a little project in mind. Andrew has shown me a video broadcasting of some distant place and a mechanism he calls tank. He assured me that he can help me assemble a similar mechanism in our time. Will you help me with it? He's my first hint. *Get 2 Neutron Explosions from the Lonely Lumberjack *Find 2 Circular Lightnings from the Dryad *Assemble the Samurai's Pseudoarc Ulrich Achenbach: Tank! What a name! I'm impressed with this mechanism. Andrew is confident that once I am inside this machine I can defeat any dragon and any ghost. This machine is a solution for all our troubles. I want to see how it works. You do too, I am sure. What would I be doing without you?! 'Wonderful Gift' Butler Alfred: What an adventure you've had! Melissa has told me about your journey into the Defender's Continuum. I am not simply surprised to learn about your successful trip, I am impressed! It's very hard to describe what I feel right now. Look at Ulrich. He looks as if he has just found his favorite toy which he hasn't seen for many years. Thank you, everyone! *Get 2 Graphite Anthracites from the Unicorn *Find 2 Blue Anthrax from the Kind Scarecrow *Assemble the Steam Engine Butler Alfred: Are you happy with your adventure? You have finally had a chance to learn the world of black holes. Challenging expeditions and unique collections make a brilliant gift from our beautiful ladies. On behalf of all men in our Manor I would like to thank you for the wonderful adventure that we have had. We greatly appreciate it! Reward: Defender's Chest The chest contains: * : 10 *Tarra Cards: 100 , 50 *Dragon Food: 10 *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 *Energizer: 1 *Expedition Resources: 20 , 10 , 10 , 10 *Trophy: Knights and Bicycles * : 4000 * : 1000 Search Thingies Category:Event Arena of Teutons